The present invention relates to a clean room ceiling structure, preferably a modular ceiling structure, comprising a support structure having arranged thereat filter units comprised of filters and filter frames which are supported at holders of the support structure and are sealed relative to the support structure by at least one fluid groove.
Known-modular ceiling structures of this kind are comprised of rails and connecting elements or coupling members. The rails have connected thereto the filter/fan units. For sealing the filter units relative to the support structure, the rails are provided with fluid grooves into which extends a sealing stay of the filter frame. This embodiment has the disadvantage that the width of the rails is relatively large which, in turn, results in the effective filter surface area being reduced. Furthermore, due to the large width stronger turbulence may occur within the clean room. In order to reduce turbulence locally, it is therefore suggested to provide perforated sheet metal plates below the filter units and arrange them such that they are flush with the ceiling structure. Illumination for the modular ceiling structure is integrated into the rail of these known modular ceiling structures. This also results in the width of the rails being large so that the effective filter surface area is reduced.
Other modular ceiling structures are known in which the illumination or lamps are provided within the clean room at the support structure of the ceiling, i.e., the lamps are suspended from the ceiling structure. This reduces the usable height of the clean room.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clean room ceiling structure of the aforementioned kind such that a widened embodiment of the support structure, caused by the fluid groove and by an optionally provided lamp, is prevented.